Legends Collide: Teen Titans and Avatar Crossover
by TwistedTwizzler
Summary: When Control Freak sends the Titans into the world of TV, they come to a mystical world where people have the ability to bend the Earth, Water, Fire and Air. Desperate for an escape, will the Titans fight for a world which isn't real? Canon Pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: An InterRealityCrossover

* * *

"TITANS GO!"

Robin yelled the catchphrase, jumping towards Control Freak. "Don't let him escape into the TV with that device!" Control Freak summoned several monsters with his suped-up remote, filling the room with fighting. Starfire smashed one's jaw, Raven hurled objects at another. Beast Boy crunched a monster in T-rex jaws, Cyborg sonic cannoned a few and Robin slashed at Control Freak. The TV related villain backed into the altering reality technology. "I will triumph!" Freak screamed, smashing the red button on the top. Starfire gasped as a white light overtook the room and a vortex sucked her into the device. "Starfire!"-Robin grabbed her wrist, pulling against the vortex. He felt his feet slipping and Raven latched energy around him, while Cyborg and Beast Boy grabbed onto the body chain. "Grghhh!" Robin's eyes widened as his arm disappeared into the white vortex. In the resemblance of a lost tug-o-war, Raven and then the rest of the Titans were yanked into the unknown. Robin thought, _Not again._

Raven's head cleared and took in the surroundings, she was in a cave? with a giant tube attached to the roof? "Yaay, good job Robin on that _not_ opening a portal in reality plan." Raven looked around seeing a white and red costumed kid and "Beast Boy is that you,.. as a monkey?"

The green monkey-man stared confused, "You just popped out of thin air, and do I know you?"

Raven impatiently responded, "We were sucked into the TV world by Control Freak remember? I'm your teammate, Raven."

"Er, noted, but not understood."

Raven stepped forward and a white flash delivered- Beast Boy? The purple dressed green shapeshifter's mouth dropped "Gah!" gaping at the green monkey boy in front of him "who are you!"

"Beast Boy, but WHO ARE YOU?"

Raven covered her shocked face, "I'm getting the feeling I need to intervene."

A white panel opened underneath the two titans and they both fell through, Beast Boy bumbing his head against a brick alleyway. Raven waited for his eyes to stop swirling and walked into the street. What was this place now? The tan colored street was lined with various green roof tiled shops in varying degrees of run-down. The people were all dressed similarly in worn frocks and different shades of brown and green. "I'm starting to think green is a theme here."

Beast Boy poked his head from beside her, "Dude! Cool!" He ran off into the town street.

Raven almost slapped her head before telekinesizing Beast Boy back into the alley.

"Raven! What was that for?"

"In case you happened to not notice, the people here aren't green."

"Doesn't mean they won't love me."

Raven deadpanned her voice and eyes " _Right_. Before I end up stuck here with you we need to find the rest of the team to figure out how to get back to reality."

"Hehe, makes sence" Beast Boy nodded and goofily smiled "find the team." He flipped out his communicator, it didn't work. "These things work in the middle of the Pacific Ocean!" He slowly turned his wide green eyes on Raven, "You know what that means right?" gasping like a fish out of water Beast Boy delivered his exclamation like the plot twist of the century. "WE'VE BEEN DIGITALIZED!"

Raven choose to simply study the area, "So," Beast Boy had unfortunately recovered from his brief shockful silence and of course, interrupted Raven's train of thought. "I have a TV show about me."

"No" Raven responded exasperatedly, correcting him "an alternate form of yourself is part of some TV show." Raven flew to a roof and crouched.

"Killjoy" Beast Boy grumbled. Moving into her personal bubble on the roof he asked "seen them yet?"

Raven studied the street and watched a person holding a large basket turn down their alley way. "I've been looking for mere seconds" Raven said with undisguised irritation. "But" her eyes narrowing at the teenage boy in the alley way "I found our information source." She dropped down, covering her face with her hood. "Hello, can you tell me where I am, I'm lost." Raven was pleased when Beast Boy stayed a falcon, then unpleased when he landed on her shoulder. Ignoring the claws, she turned expectantly towards the basket carrying teenager.

"We're in sector 12."

 _Well that helps_ Raven sarcastically thought, she continued anyways, "Uh we're travelers." Glancing to her right, "my falcon and I."

The boy eyed her suspiciously "this is the 12th sector of the lower ring of Ba Seng Se."

"That's nice... do you have a map?"

He shook his head and left.

Beast Boy changed back leaving his arm draped on Raven, "maybe we should've tried some form of mental manipulation" he dramatically circled with his right hand.

Raven flicked his arm off with her's and layered on her customary sarcastic voice of annoyance, "You found enough neurons to say a five syllable word and somehow your first logical solution was mind reading."

Beast Boy puffed with pride, "Yea and that's not the only" he started counting syllables on his fingers, "in-no-va-tive" looking at only four green fingers, "-ly", Raven smirked, "thing that I can do."

"Still can't pick up on sarcasm, can you."

"Sarcasm?..." Beast Boy's eyebrows dropped, "Why do you feel the need to do that?"

 _Mainly for my own enjoyment, but also slightly for your torture_ , Raven internally answered.

Suddenly, a blinding white light burst in front of the two dysfunctional teens, Raven covered her eyes, "I am getting tired of this scalding bright light." Raven said in annoyance.

Beast Boy was much more enthusiastic, "Dude! It's Star!"

Raven lowered her hand, "Starfire?"

"Beast Boy! Raven! How good it feels to find familiar faces!"

"Where did you go Star? Raven and I saw my own inter-reality TV show."

"There were these colorful masked people who called themselves superheros like us, but they were very strange, one was armored in red and gold metal and another was a green monster that nearly smashed me!"

"Dude cool! You got attacked by aliens!"

"I believe it was to be accidental. _And_ you are of Earth, _and_ you are green as well."

"Phssh.." Beast Boy soothed, "it's tech-ni-cal-i-ties"

Raven laughed. Ok, no she didn't, _I have a reputation to maintain_. But it was close.

"Where are we?" Starfire crained her neck around the alley's wall. Raven and Beast Boy shoved each other to glimpse some commotion at the end of the street.

"What'da think it is?"

"If you were _quiet_ maybe we could find out."

The eavesdropping titans listened in on the incident. It appeared that several residents were being pushed over by red clad people. "Hands behind your heads, the Fire Nation doesn't allow protests."

Starfire gasped as a woman was hit with a pole. Starfire flew out throwing a green starbolt which collided with the red/black (an obviously evil design) dressed, "Zolworg Zarbmarker!"

"Oh snap." Beast Boy covered his mouth and moved close, as if whispering a secret to Raven, "Star only calls anyone a Zolworg Zarbmarker if she's pissed! I would know."

Raven, still looking straight, spread her fingers and pushed Beast Boy's face to arms length. "I never doubted that area of your limited expertise." Raven said with a stoic drawl.

Beast Boy transformed into a falcon and scampered up her arm and onto her shoulder. Raven's eyebrow twitched, grabbed Beast Boy who squaked, and held a certain green falcon by its feet, upside down. He transformed back, landing on his head with a painful "Ouch."

In the street Starfire upturned a rhino and threw it into a second one. A clash of green starbolt overtook a red flame and knocked the last criminal on his evil butt. People started taking up cheers at Starfire's annihilation. Floating above the crowd she smiled, "You are much of the welcome citizens of this town."

"Starfire." Raven said.

"Starfire. Starfire, we need to stay hidden."

"I don't think she can't hear you Raven."

"Starfire!"

Beast Boy grinningly laughed, "Are you allergic to shouting? Here." Beast Boy sucked in an expanse of air, "STAR-FIRE!"

Starfire patted the young child she was talking to on the head and traveled in the direction everyone was now staring at.

"Congratulations." Raven said with an exasperated sense of irritation. "Now everyone knows we're here."

"Hehe." Beast Boy smiled widely and scratched his neck, "RUUUNNNN!"

* * *

"Feww." Beast Boy looked around "ok guys I think we're in the clear."

An old woman besides a house door called to the three strangely dressed kids, "You are the girl who fought back there?" the old woman said looking directly at Starfire.

"Yes, and who may you be?"

"I'm a old woman who despises what happened to our kingdom." She grunted moving through her house door, "You three must be new here. Come on in and I can give you a place to stay tonight."

The Titan trio followed the old woman into her house and graciously consumed an exorbitant amount of soup. "You three sleep wherever." The old woman soon left inexplicably.

In suspicion Raven looked around, "Starfire, Beast Boy, get up. We aren't staying here tonight."

Beast Boy started whining, "Why? And who appointed you leader."

"We have no idea where we are and a suspicious old lady just took us in with no explanation.

"Where exactly are we supposed to sleep then?"

"It is true we do not have another venue to reside inside."

Minutes later they were back outside in the same alleyway they began. "We gave up a bed to sleep here!" Beast Boy groaned. Starfire collapsed onto the earth, yawned, and instantly fell asleep. Beast Boy transformed into a dog circled the ground three times and layed next to Raven, who was hovering in meditation. As she drifted off, Raven thought, _we need a plan_.

Beast Boy felt very comfortable. Laying back in Titan's Tower with a soft pillow under his head… He yelped. His head was resting on Raven's thigh and he somehow transformed back into his human self during his sleep. He crashed into some metal barrels, and the clangs awoke Raven from her slumber.

Raven stared at his guilty face, "What did you do?" She brushed herself off.

"Nothing! Why does everyone suspect me first for everything?" Beast Boy suddenly straightened, "Where's Starfire?"

"I know she went to find a bathroom last night…" Raven flew onto the surrounding roof, eyeing the street below, "She's gone."

"Maybe Star got lost?"

Raven crossed her arms, "Or kidnapped."

* * *

Cyborg rubbed his aching head. Remembering the earlier fight, "That couch potato Control Freak has it in for himself." Three shadows walked into the dark red room.

"Well, what do we have here?"

Cyborg focused on the central girl who spoke. She had an evil glint in thin yellow eyes, flanking her was one bored looking girl and another walking on her hands.

She raised a hand and a flame blasted from thin air, "You came with that fool?"

Cyborg jumped up raising and readying his sonic cannon for a fight.

"I don't like being ignored, talk." She commanded, looking interestingly at the sonic cannon which just replaced his robotic arm.

 _Something is wrong here_ , Cyborg thought. "I got pulled from my world into the TV." Cyborg collapsed the cannon feeling he got off on the wrong foot and would need their help to get back to reality, especially since they ran into Control Freak. "I need your help, and I'm not your enemy."

"No, but we are."

Cyborg couldn't believe what happened next. Tendrils of lightning followed the girl's fingers into a bolt which collided with his robotics. The last thing he remembered was seeing a pair of shoes as his internal computer went into emergency shutdown.

 **I have looked into Avatar/Teen Titan crossovers and been overall left disappointed. I set out to create my own, and instead of the two worlds being one for the crossover's purposes, the Titans are fitting into another reality. One where war, bending and villains lurk. No joke, including the episode title this chapter is exactly 2000 words! Enjoy. TwistedTwizzler out.**


	2. Chapter 2

Robin rubbed his blinded eyes, systematically blinking away the white brightness which seemed equivalent to the sun. Huh? Oh wait, that was the sun. He was outside? Sitting up in the meadow-like grass, a wave of relief rushed over Robin upon seeing Starfire standing above him. Her stunning purple outfit, orange skin, and circular green eyes popped against the cross-colored blue sky and grass.

Starfire noticed her friend looking up at her, "Robin!"

"Starfire, where are we?"

"I'm not sure myself, there was a blinding white light and now I am somewhere else. I was with friends Raven and Beast Boy."

Finally standing up, "They're here? Then we have to find them."

"They are not here but," Starfire looked around, taking in the sight of a red roofed town, "I believe we are on the same world."

"Could you pick out their location on a map?"

"Yes, I believe I could."

"Good, then our first task is getting into that town."

"Robin?"

"Yes?"

"I'm glad you're here now."

"I'm glad I found you." Looking away from her face, "now let's find our team."

* * *

Beast Boy was currently a snoring travel-sized falcon hiding inside of Raven's nicely smelling dark hood, and comfortably curled against her cool neck. Raven meanwhile was doing the hard work of stealing a map and interrogating the locals.

"What do you mean 'No one sells maps here?'" Raven was exasperated, it seemed as if everyone was lying out of the corner of their mouths.

"Sorry" he shuffled the fruits in the vendor compartments, "I don't want any trouble."

"What trouble?"

"The Dai-Lee." Looking scared, "You must go now, please."

"No way" Starfire had most likely been kidnapped and so far Raven was no closer to finding the Tamaranean. There was no way she was going to settle for cryptic rejection.

"Please leave, I cannot help you."

Raven felt a spike in her emotions. "You are the fifth vendor I have visited this morning and you will help me, for my friend is in dire need." She growled the last words, the poisonous black aura creeping around her figure. The shopkeeper ran, charging into the street calling out about hooded horrors, with shit riding up his pants. Raven exhaled, focusing her mind and body on calming her pent-up rage. She had to take each step if she was ever going to rescue Starfire. _It's too slow. I know nothing_. With the last exhale Raven continued to wander the area restlessly.

She was going to have to use the restroom soon and was already 'overjoyed' at the probably reality there wouldn't be anything here, _wherever here was_ , that Jump City would classify as a restroom.

 _The sooner you find everyone the sooner you can get out of,_ she looked around at the green and tan vendors _here_ , Raven reminded herself. A small comfort if she was to say the least.

Her primary motivation comforted her now, that being she could live a hundred miles from Beast Boy back in Jump City once this was over. Raven was walking faster already.

Rolling her shoulders, Beast Boy's claw grazed her leotard. She was slightly bitter of his free ride and even more irritated at how he could snore as a bird, but she knew leaving him someplace alone would end up in a greater mess for Raven.

Raven couldn't lock her door, or tell Beast Boy that Cyborg had beaten his video game record (if this was true Raven never actually knew), or portal herself through the ceiling to escape. Without the ability to communicate over long distances or Starfire to keep track of him...

It's not like she didn't like Beast Boy, he was her friend and one of the few people who accepted her after all, however he was simply put, too much for Raven to handle. And he is irritating, she reminded herself. And has dumb jokes. And is loud and disruptive. And probably doesn't remember how to turn the pages of an actual book. But what could she expect? He's _Beast Boy._ And Raven was stuck with him.

* * *

Iroh intently listened to the faint conversation of the two guards outside his cell door.

"Did you hear? Some water tribe assassin snuck into the royal palace and attacked the princess. Had some kind of technologically advanced arms and legs supposedly beyond our own firenation engineers capability. Only reason the devil hasn't already been hanged if you ask me."

"I heard it was some prisoner of war human experiment which escaped, a cyborg the war engineers created."

"Whatever the scum is, he's going to be taken here to be locked up."

"How do you know that?"

"The warden told me himself."

"Aw. The warden doesn't tell me anything!"

"That's because you aren't useful like I am."  
"You calling me useless? I've been working here longer than you have!"

"That's right, useless, you're too friendly with the prisoners as well."

Iroh tuned the argument out, he would have to find a way to communicate with this water tribe man when he arrived. Anyone brave enough to take on Azula could be an ally for the White Lotus. Although Iroh wished for a peaceful end to this hundred year war, Iroh knew his brother Ozai, wouldn't go down without a fight.

Cyborg twitched involuntarily, sitting up. That's when he started to notice a few, irregularities... LIKE HIS LEGS AND ARMS BEING MISSING. He yelled out. Iroh immediately awakened, primed for whatever the situation may be, to hear a strange multitude of exclamations.

"WHEN I GET MY PARTS BACK, THERE WILL BE A SONIC CANNON TO ANSWER TO!"

Iroh hadn't the faintest clue what that sentence meant. But not understanding something does not mean one should fear it. "Hello? What has happened my friend?"

A voice boomed from the old stone wall. "WHO ARE YOU!"

"A fellow prisoner, like you are. My name is Iroh."

"This is obviously a prison, but where am I?!"

"Can you retell what you last remember?"

"That couch potato, Control Freak, sucked us into the TV world." Cyborg's memory reinstalled at that very moment, "And then suddenly some crazy is shooting lightning at me!"

 _Does he mean Azula? Could this man be the watertribe assassin?_ Iroh couldn't very well ask outright, but he did not seem to be guarding away from admitting to meeting Azula. Which meant that the firenation knew of his infiltration. He wasn't just thrown in here for being a foreigner." "What is this TV world?"

"Guess they don't have TV here… It's just this world that I'm stuck in right now."

Iroh shook his head, bringing up the trauma of this young man's predicament would not be a wise path to pursue. "What is your name?"

"Cyborg, what's yours?"

"Iroh." He paused. "I must ask you, was this Control Freak the man that sent you here?"

"Yes. Unfortunately." Cyborg grumbled in discomfort. He wanted to move so badly.

 _What was his mission then? His description was one of not knowing who Azula was… then did Azula intercept a mission that was not a plot for her or Ozai's assassination?_ "Willingly?"

"Hah, No! He sucked me and my friends into this world." Cyborg banged his head on the stone. "And now I'm missing my parts." He lamented.

"What parts?"

"I'm part human, part machine. Someone removed my legs and arms while I was unconscious." The words almost left Cyborg weeping. _My poor lovely, lovely limbs!_

Iroh's features contorted into a mix of bewilderment and sorrow. What a sad boy, having lost his limbs. Only to have the substitutes taken again. What bewildered Iroh was how such a handicapped person was able to make it into the city undetected.

"None of my contact systems are working. I can't contact the Titans." Cyborg muttered to himself. _Each one of my techy solutions are failing. My weapons are all contained inside my limbs and the eye is only telling me my days are limited without a power source._ He mentally berated himself _, Cheer up Cyborg, the Titans will find Control Freak and we'll all be zapping out of here in no time. Maybe I'll even get a pretty girl again..._

* * *

Even from a far distance, Robin could clearly see that the townspeople did not dress in the bright colors of green and purple. Rather it appeared there was a strict code of wearing red garments. Playing the safe side and not falling to imprudent behavior, lead Robin to wait until night in order to approach the settlement. He would realize later how crucial his decision was. In the meantime, Robin and Starfire headed towards a rocky area near the ocean. The faint salt smell brought out the beauty of the surroundings, and also reminded him of Jump City. Robin turned to look at Starfire, letting the sunlight soak into her as she walked beside him. Her presence alone was driving off the gnawing worry at the forefront of his mind. _Where were the others? We need to find them quickly, or everything might fall apart. Not only that but there could be a time limit to how long Control Freak's remote will work. What if they fail to get it in time, ending up stuck in a storybook world?_ In previous experience, they jumped between worlds but now it seemed they were stuck in one. All the more reason to make haste but remain cautious.

Approaching the rocky area off the coast Robin nodded his head. "Let's hide here."

"Okay." Starfire smiled.

And with that one smile, all the brightest stars in the evening sky were envious of her light.


End file.
